


Session 2 - by the light of our burning friends

by Munnin



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, Just feeding the muses, More session notes, Seriously this won't make sense, don't bother if you're not playing this game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Brin reflects of their mission and her future.





	Session 2 - by the light of our burning friends

Methos speaks of the worst day as we send the burning boat out to the water. His voice is clearer now, the illness and injury of the day before pushed back by sleep and the healing fruit. 

For a moment I look at him, studying his profile against the hazy morning light. Proud horns ornamented with gold, neat clothes ruffled by the conflict, white hair mussed and dirty. 

There is so much compassion in his dark eyes. 

We lost two. 

The worst day. 

I envy him that.

His worst day was losing two. Two we had only known a few days. Two we honour with fire and burial. 

The words he speaks are earnest. Kalo – too brave, too impetuous for his own good. Berry, who wanted nothing but peace and knowledge. 

Berry whose last act was to bring me back from the brink.

I look down at my leg, the cloth torn where the snake’s fang stuck me. The skin has healed over smoothly but the tear in the cloth was still there. 

It has healed over part of another scar. An older scar. Part of a J cut roughly into the meat of my thigh. 

I force myself to breathe, to trace the symbols at my wrists. 

_My fears will not weaken me.  
My past will not define me. _

I blame myself for the snake’s suffering. I should have gone after it when we first encountered it. We didn’t give it a clean death. We left it wounded. That was on me. 

What became of it after that… 

The balance has been disturbed. That has to be repaired. That was what my master tried to teach me – how to find the source of the imbalance, re-set the scales, and heal the damage. 

_I am the keeper of the flame,  
I am the protector of balance. _

To do that, we have to go back out. To find the source. To heal this place. 

But at what cost?

The lives of new ones coming to take Berry and Kalo’s place? 

At the cost of Methos’ compassion?

It might be a crueller loss than his death. 

Far crueller than my own. Should it come to that.

_There is honour in life.  
There is purpose in death. _

The wind shifts and for a moment I breathe smoke. A timely reminder. 

I’ll take them with me – as smoke in my lungs, as fire in my blood. I take Kalo and Berry with me. They deserve to have this seen through. 

I turn at the sound of a boat, at the sound of new voices. 

Swallowing trepidation he carries no blame for, I rest a hand on Methos’ shoulder. “They’re here. It’s time.”


End file.
